Youthful Indiscretions
by Moody Poison
Summary: Si vous demandiez à Lennox de définir les Autobots, il vous répondrait probablement que ce sont de grands guerriers robots fichtrement efficaces... Mais aussi des espèces d'adolescents farceurs et maladroits. Recueil de drabbles & ficlets, pre-DoTM.
1. Family Grass

**Contexte** **:** Peu après le film de 2007.  
**Personnages :** Les Witwicky, Bumblebee  
**Disclaimer : **Tout ce beau monde ne m'appartient pas.  
**Note : **Frénésie Transformersesque récente pour un fandom français peu actif. Alors, euh. Soyez gentils, hein ?

* * *

**Family grass**

— Le gouvernement va vraiment payer les travaux ?

— Oui, papa, répéta pour la énième fois Sam, assis dans le fauteuil du salon.

Optimus avait été très clair là-dessus lorsqu'il s'était entretenu avec les dirigeants du pays; les Witwicky devaient être dédommagés pour les dégâts causés par les Autobots. Évidemment, Simmons avait protesté, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce le démantèlement du Secteur Sept au profit de la NEST.

Désormais, la demeure de Ron et Judy Witwicky disposait d'un nouveau jardin, avec une pelouse flambant neuve, une fontaine identique à celle qu'Optimus avait piétiné dans un « Oups » désolé et un joli petit chemin sinuant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sans oublier les fleurs qu'avait pu replanter Judy. La porte du garage avait aussi été aménagée pour ne pas voler en éclats chaque fois que Bumblebee devait le quitter pour une mission et que personne n'était dans les parages pour lui ouvrir. Les joies de l'adaptation.

Sam envoya un rapide texto à Mikaela pour lui annoncer qu'il passait la prendre dans une quinzaine de minutes. Puis, satisfait, il se leva du canapé et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Finalement, ne résistant plus à la tentation, il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour s'écrier :

— Départ dans dix minutes, Bee !

— Tu ne devrais pas parler à cette voiture alien comme ça, Sam, le réprimanda sa mère.

Il haussa les épaules et referma la porte, tandis qu'elle déblatérait sur les voisins et ce qu'ils devaient penser de toutes ces bizarreries; il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, attrapa une veste, vérifia son haleine, remit du déo et observa le résultat dans le miroir.

_Srriicht. Bam._

Sam se précipita à la fenêtre, pour constater que Bee avait écrabouillé par mégarde le vélo de sa mère, désormais réduit à un tas de ferraille. Il passa une main catastrophée dans ses cheveux, inhalant rapidement, tandis que ses parents se précipitaient dehors.

— Oh mon dieu, mon vélo ! couina aussi Judy.

— Ma pelouse, ma pelouse ! s'affola Ron.

— _C'est la pelouse familiale_, rétorqua Bee via sa radio dont il s'était servi pour répéter les mots de Sam.

Sam se tapa la tête contre le mur de sa chambre, en priant pour que ses parents ne le privent pas de sortie.


	2. My hood, my rules

**My hood, my rules**

— C'qu'on s'ennuie, maugréa Sam.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son costume. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son smoking de location; cela devrait être interdit de forcer les pauvres ados de dix-sept ans à se traîner dans les fêtes réservées aux militaires, sous prétexte que la présence de Bee était requise.

Il jeta un regard à Mikaela. Le bon côté de la chose, c'était qu'il pouvait la voir dans cette sublime robe. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Bumblebee, s'il n'avait pas sauvé le monde au péril de sa vie, jamais il ne serait sorti avec une telle créature de rêve. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui offrit un sourire sensuel et humidifia ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

— Il y a toujours un moyen de passer le temps…

— Vraiment ? fit Sam, avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Elle posa sa coupe de champagne et lui saisit à la main, l'entraînant discrètement à l'écart jusqu'à un recoin sombre du parking. Haut dans le ciel, les étoiles répandaient leurs lueurs bienveillantes; c'était l'avantage de ces fêtes où les aliens étaient conviés, le besoin de discrétion les menait souvent vers des espaces en plein air, sereins et singuliers.

Une lueur prédatrice dans le regard, Mikaela poussa Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le capot du véhicule le plus proche. Elle colla son bassin contre le sien, encerclant sa nuque de ses mains pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Sam savoura le baiser avec ardeur; jamais son costume ne lui avait paru aussi étroit. Et alors qu'il glissait ses mains le long des hanches de sa petite amie, la voiture derrière lui se mit en mouvement dans un bruit familier de pièces qui se réarrangent. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, le couple se trouvait sous la menace de deux canons étincelants.

— Bumblebee est peut être assez gentil pour vous laisser copuler n'importe où, gronda Ironhide. Mais ceci est mon capot, et si vous vous amusez encore à vous frotter contre moi, je vous atomise.

Les deux humains déglutirent de concert et Sam balbutia :

— Okay, okay… Pas de problème, on s'en va.

Ironhide rengaina ses armes et s'éloigna en marmonnant en cybertronien combien ces humains pouvaient être des créatures dégoûtantes et sans-gêne.


	3. World Wide Web

**World Wide Web**

— Mikaela, attend ! s'écria Sam, désespéré.

Mais déjà, la jeune femme quittait le hangar d'un pas rageur, exigeant de Sideswipe qu'il la ramène. Ce dernier s'exécuta malgré tout, désireux d'échapper aux hurlements du couple visiblement en désaccord.

Sam se prit la tête entre les mains, hésitant un instant à la poursuivre, pour finalement décider que la conduite de Sideswipe était définitivement trop dangereuse pour qu'il se lance dans une course poursuite pour une broutille. En quête de réconfort, il finit par se laisser tomber sur le capot de Bee, tout en soupirant :

— Décidément, je ne comprends rien aux femmes.

Ratchet, sous sa forme bipède, s'avança un peu, un air perplexe sur ses traits de robots. Il s'assît délicatement face à Sam et se pencha en avant pour étudier l'humain, effectuant un scan rapide pour savoir ce qui clochait chez lui. Finalement, cherchant à ne pas le brusquer, il énonça d'un ton prudent :

— Vous autres les humains, vous êtes difficiles à comprendre en général.

— Les femmes sont pires, affirma Sam. Leurs hormones ont le don de rendre leur comportement inexplicable et imprévisible.

Ratchet leva ses capteurs optiques au ciel, et Sam se demanda un bref instant si le médecin en chef se moquait de lui où s'il réfléchissait. Enfin, il poursuivit :

— Puis-je t'être d'une aide quelconque, Samuel Witwicky ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais décida de laisser sa chance à Ratchet.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors ?

Le médecin se souvint que ce genre de sujet s'évoquait avec discrétion, les humains étant particulièrement sensible à un embarras spontané quand on évoquait la question. Il jeta donc un regard circulaire sur le hangar avant de se pencher plus en avant, pour chuchoter quelques explications à Sam. Ce dernier demeura bouche bée quelques instants, le rouge lui montant aux joues, et Bumblebee se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

— Comment tu sais ça ? finit-il par demander, abasourdi.

— Google, rétorqua Ratchet, laconique.

— Attends, y a pas moyen que tu découvres ce genre de choses sur Google en cliquant sur « J'ai de la chance ».

Ratchet faillit préciser qu'ils pouvaient parcourir les pages internet bien plus vite qu'un humain, que les recherches suivaient les associations de mots, d'idées, et que de fil en aiguille, son enquête pouvait le mener à des constatations incongrues, bien éloignées de son point de départ. Les aléas de la curiosité. Néanmoins, il se contenta de commenter platement.

— Je suis tombé sur ces sites spécialisés sur la reproduction humaine, en m'interrogeant sur la question.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu veux dire…

— Je crois que vous appelez ça la pornographie.

Décidément, les Autobots allaient avoir sa peau.


	4. Fireworks

**Contexte : **Toujours après le film de 2007;

**Fireworks**

Bee parcourait le net consciencieusement à la recherche d'une idée de cadeau pour Sam. Il avait cru comprendre que les humains accordaient une importance toute particulière aux anniversaires et que la tradition voulait qu'on offre des cadeaux. Mais, la tâche s'avérait plus ardue lorsqu'on était un Autobot sans argent de poche et il se voyait mal débarquer sous sa forme bipède dans une grande surface pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Donc, en plus de trouver un cadeau, il fallait qu'il soit accessible pour un 'Bot.

Enfin, il avait trouvé l'élément indispensable de toutes les célébrations. Dans un couinement triomphant, il se promit de demander de l'aide à Ratchet et à Ironhide pour son projet la prochaine fois qu'il passerait à la base.

Le jour J, la fête battait son plein, Judy était mielleuse à souhait, excentrique comme toujours, ce qui avait pour don de rendre l'Autobot éclaireur un peu perplexe. D'un autre côté, Bee trouvait les parents de Sam singulièrement amusants. Encouragé par Ratchet et Ironhide, Bee attendit que Sam soit un peu à l'écart pour mettre en route sa radio et déclarer :

— _I have a gift for you_.

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents et le capitaine Lennox, de toute évidence dans la confidence, demanda à ce qu'on éteigne les lumières et que tout le monde se réunisse dans le jardin. Sam s'exécuta de bon cœur, s'asseyant sur le capot de Bee au côté de Mikaela et l'enserrant par la taille. Le moteur de la Camaro ronronna discrètement de bonheur et d'expectative mêlés.

Wheelie s'activait à l'arrière du Topkick, sous les directives doctes du médecin en chef des Autobots. Une fine équipe.

Bientôt, les invités purent voir s'élever dans le ciel des fusées dans un sifflement furtif avant d'exploser dans une couleur bleue surnaturelle, puis laissant tomber sur les spectateurs une pluie d'étincelle virevoltante. Curieuse, Mikaela leva la main pour en attraper une; la flamme bleutée chatoya dans sa main quelques secondes avant de s'estomper. Sam tapota affectueusement le capot de Bee, avant de souffler :

— C'est un cadeau génial, merci.

Bee répondit d'un bruitage ravi, se souciant peu des invités intrigués par le bruit que faisait la voiture. Puis, tous contemplèrent le bouquet final en silence, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Le spectacle laissait l'assemblée sans voix, tant l'utilisation d'Energon permettait des combinaisons singulières. Quand tout s'acheva, les Autobots furent récompensés par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des commentaires élogieux. Certains demandèrent qui était à l'origine de ce splendide divertissement et Lennox prétexta qu'il s'agissait de collègues à lui – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Le capitaine sortit d'ailleurs pour féliciter Ironhide pour son excellent travail.

Alors que Sam embrassait Mikaela, qui avait déclaré avoir un cadeau tout spécial pour lui elle aussi, une énième fusée s'éleva dans le ciel étoilé, sous le regard intrigué de tous. Elle explosa soudain, le souffle projetant tout le monde au sol et brisant instantanément les vitres.

— Bee ! s'indigna aussitôt Sam, en aidant sa petite amie à se remettre sur ses pieds.

L'Autobot parcourut les fréquences radio pour déclarer que ce n'était pas lui. Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant Lennox se précipiter hors du jardin en direction du Topkick. L'adolescent s'élança à sa suite pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, traversant non sans difficulté la foule d'invités paniqués.

— Ironhide ! commença le capitaine d'un ton menaçant.

— C'était déprimant, ces explosions de rien du tout, grommela le spécialiste des armes en guise de justification.

* * *

_Gift for you — Celldweller._


End file.
